Warriors: Star Prophecy: Light and Darkness
by shadowtops99
Summary: Two kittypets are now ThunderClan apprentices, learning the way of the warrior code that has kept all four Clans together all this time. But when a new prophecy is foretold, can teh clans survive the repeating of their history? And is it really up to one cat to save it all, and reveal the mystery of a Clanmate's death to the rest of his Clan?
1. Roster

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Tinystar - small brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear

**Deputy: **Splashheart - black she-cat with white splotches on her fur

**Medicine Cat: ** Maplecloud - long haired cream tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice: Leafpaw

**Warriors(toms and she-cats without kits):**

Poppywhisker - large, dark grey she-cat with green eyes and white whiskers

Berrythorn- white tom with a rich, pink nose, kin of Berrynose

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Foxfeather - handsome ginger tom with a white-tipped tail

Woodwhisker - brown tom with green eyes

Onetail - light grey she-cat with a stumpy tail; dark brown eyes; sister of Berrythorn

Dappleberry - tortoise-shell-and-white she-cat

Morningbreeze - white she-cat with blue eyes; mates with Foxfeather; mother of Swiftpaw

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Jayblaze - grey tabby tom with blazing amber eyes

Apprentice: Emberpaw

**Apprentices(toms and she-cats in training to become warriors): **

Emberpaw - dark ginger tom with light green eyes; brother of Cherrypaw

Cherrypaw - red she-cat with white paws

Leafpaw - tan tabby she-cat with green eyes; in training to become a medicine cat

Bramblepaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Mosspaw - small brown tom with yellow eyes; brother of Bramblepaw and Leafpaw

Swiftpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens(she-cats expecting kits):**

Spottedmouse - small dark-and-light-grey spotted she-cat; expecting Jayblaze's kits

Squirrelpelt - brown she-cat with amber eyes; mates with Woodwhisker;

mother of Longkit(a light brown tabby tom with a white belly), Flightkit(pale grey tom), and Pebblekit(dark tabby tom)

Mairi - tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders(toms and she-cats now retired):**

Bumblewhisker - black and white striped tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: ** Ripplestar - light grey tom with green eyes

**Deputy: ** Whitewater - white tom with jet black paws and deep blue eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw - brown tabby tom (Reedwater)

**Medicine Cat: ** Skypool - black she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Fishlegs - long legged tabby tom with dark grey fur

Weedpelt - light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw - white-and-brown she-cat; green eyes; sisters with Rainpaw (Tawnyclaw)

Finwhisker - dawn-grey she-cat with three total whiskers

Willowstripe - brown tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Rainpaw - dark grey tom with black flecks; blue eyes (Rainwhisker)

Runningtail - dark grey tom with a long tail

Featherfur - grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: **

Bluestream - light grey she-cat with white paws;

expecting Fishleg's kits

Shinypelt - black shiny pelted she-cat with yellow eyes;

mother of Bubblekit(grey tabby she-kit) and Dovekit(dark grey-and-white she-kit);

mates with Willowstripe

Stormheart - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes;

mates with Runningtail; sister of Willowstripe

**Elders: **

Lilypetal - old white she-cat

Duskwater - oldest tom in the Clan; dark grey pelt with dark green eyes; blind

Redclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat who's claws are permanently stained with blood;

oldest she-cat in the Clan

**WindClan**

**Leader: ** Breezestar - long haired grey tom

**Deputy: ** Rosynose - dark ginger she-cat with a vivid pink nose

**Medicine Cat: ** Nightfrost - black tom with white belly

Apprentice: Flypaw - grey tom with yellow eyes (Flystone)

**Warriors: **

Windstorm - old white tom with blue eyes

Greyfur - grey she-cat with amber eyes

Harefoot - brown and white tom with an extra toe on one of his paws

Apprentice: Pebblepaw - dark grey tom with darker flecks; green eyes (Pebbleclaw)

Eaglefern - soft, brown tabby she-cat with a white head

Grasswhisker - long haired brown tabby tom with golden eyes; brother of Moorflower and Greyfur

Leafpelt - light brown tabby she-cat with a white tipped tail

Apprentice: Soaringpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes (Soaringtail)

Firelight - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw - brown she-cat with a fluffy tail; amber eyes (Squirrelfall)

Owlflight - brown tom with huge, yellow eyes

Moorflower - white she-cat with a brown muzzle

Apprentice: Ivypaw - brown tabby she-cat; blue eyes (Ivyleap)

Breezecloud - grey tabby tom with white stripes

**Queens:**

Duskflower - black she-cat with white paws; mates with Owlflight; sister of Nightfrost

Maroon - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Fallenoak - brown and black tabby tom

No-fang - oldest tom in the Clan; dark brown pelt scarred from battle, and has

some missing teeth. Is expected to die soon. Formerly known as Barkheart.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: ** Pinestar - light brown tabby she-cat with one black paw

**Deputy: ** Spottedsnow - white she-cat with unusual grey spots

Apprentice: Flamepaw - dark ginger tom with yellow eyes (Flamecloud)

**Medicine Cat:** Ravendream - black-and-white she-cat

Apprentice: Honeypaw - honey-colored she-cat with brown eyes (Honeytail)

**Warriors:**

Toadheart - old dark brown -almost black tom with green eyes

Maskface - dark grey tom with a mask of black around the eyes; golden amber eyes

Apprentice: Darkpaw - brown tabby tom with green eyes (Darkheart)

Tinyscar - small tortoiseshell she-cat with a small scar on her shoulder; sister of Toadheart and Blackthorn

Marshtail - mud-brown tom with yellow eyes

Blackthorn - all black she-cat with minty green eyes and abnormally long claws;

mates with Nightfoot

Brightpelt - light ginger she-cat with light brown eyes

Nightfoot - black tabby tom; barely visible stripes; blue eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw - light grey she-cat with green eyes (Dawnpelt)

Bristleclaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Moleclaw - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; brother of Bristleclaw

Hollypine - black she-cat with green eyes and white paws; mates with Bristleclaw

Apprentice: Swallowpaw - black and brown tom with amber eyes (Swallowsky)

Redstripe - reddish tabby tom; yellow eyes

**Queens: **

Yellowoak - bright yellow tabby with white belly; blue eyes; mother of Dustkit(dusty brown tom), Rosekit(dark ginger she-kit), Poppykit(black she-kit), and Stonekit(grey tabby tom)

Cedarheart - dark red she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Thistlekit(dark brown tom) and Thornkit(grey tabby tom with black stripes)

Morningclover - dawn-grey she-cat with green eyes; mates with Marshtail

**Elders: **

Bramblepelt - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosewing - red ginger she-cat

**RavenClan(books 2-3 (and later too))**

**Leader: ** Raven - tan long-haired she-cat with dark brown muzzle, paws, ears, and tail; white belly; golden amber eyes

**Deputy: ** LuckySeven(Lucky) - calico she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat: ** Tiger - light ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Fighters(toms and she-cats who protects and hunts for their Clan and learn from the Life Mark**

Splash - mottled brown and white tom

Learner: North

Mudz - light brown tabby she-cat

Learner: Boulder

Peggy - fat long-haired grey she-cat with blue eyes

Pigeon - small, white and grey tom

Learner: Skyress

Bird That Flies Off Cliff(Bird) - pariewinkle-blue tabby she-cat with brown eyes; formerly from Tribe of Rushing Water

Learner: Dust

Stormy - old, ill-tempered tom with a shaggy, long-haired grey pelt

Mutie - ginger tabby tom; cannot speak

**Pupils(Clan apprentices)**

Skyress - dawn-grey she-cat with emerald-green eyes

Boulder That Is Moved By Muddy Water(Boulder) - brown tabby tom with blue eyes; son of Bird That Flies Off Cliff

North - white she-cat with brown speckles

Dust - light brown tom with green eyes

**Kit-mothers(she-cats expecting kits)**

Tiny - small black she-cat; expecting Pigeon's kits

Marble - tortoiseshell-and-brown she-cat; mother of Bone(white tom with brown paws), Windy(light grey she-cat), and Rosemary (tortoiseshell she-cat); mates with Mutie

**Kit-watchers(tom and she-cat that protects and cares for kits and kit-mothers)**

Arthur - white tom with a patch of ginger around one eye and ear, also around tail and rump; green eyes

Kitta - white she-cat with a ginger patch around one eye and tail; ginger patch on back within a form of a heart shape; brown eyes; sister of Arthur

**Elders**

Leo - fuzzy, long haired ginger tabby tom; brother of Stormy

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Mo-JoJoJo(JoJo) - long haired brown and white tom; kittypet

Butter - yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes; loner


	2. Chapter One

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_"Felix, get your big, furry tail_ out of the way!" a tiny she-cat mewed. "You're blocking the sun!"

"Minnie, don't talk to your brother like that!" a large, fat, and ginger she-cat scowled. "Apologize now."

"I can't help it if he's stopping me from sunning!"

"Now,"

Minnie gave an exasperated sigh, "Fine. Sorry Felix,"

"I-it's fine." a dark ginger tom said. "Sorry that I'm in your way, Minnie."

"You're still in my way."

The young tom padded out of the way. He couldn't help but feel unwanted, even though he was in his sister's way of the sun. Even his mother paid little attention to him, it seemed like. He flicked his tail, moving his gaze over towards the forest that was right beside the house. He longed to be in there, to run wild and free out of view from his Up-walkers. He was certain there were a ton of places for him and his sister to play hide-and-seek in there. There were the bushes, the trees, the long patches of grass; and he was sure that his mother would pay more attention to him in there. It was such a large place, she just had to keep an eye on him.

He creeped back to his sister, "Hey, Minnie, want to go in the forest with me? There's loads of room to play around in there,"

Minnie's ears perked up, and she raised her head and stared at him with her bright eyes. "Yeah! Let's go!" Right when they were to go and bound across the yard to go explore the forest, their mother came and grabbed her two kits by the scruffs. "Oh no you don't,"

They squirmed and squirmed until the mother placed them down back on their Up-walkers' entrance to their den. "You can't go in there," their mother said.

"Why not, Mama?" Minnie asked.

"Because it's full of dangerous cats that eat little ones like you for fresh-kill. They have large, pointed teeth much sharper than ours, and claws as long as our tails! Their fur are unkept, untidy, messy, and stained with blood, little ones. Blood from curious little kitties that stray into their territory, which just happens to be the forest." answered their mother.

"You're just trying to scare us," Felix huffed.

"Am not; it's true. Trust me. I've seen them. They're real ugly and ferocious cats with no Up-walkers to look after them."

Minnie gasped, "How do they survive?"

"By hunting live-kill, and bringing it back to their lair, where it's full of 'em wild cats ready to rip the flesh off of their prey."

"Sounds cool!" Felix mewed.

"Sounds scary," shivered Minnie.

"Yes, they are scary, and something not to be messed with. So listen to me, and don't you _ever_ go inside that forest. You are much safer out here with your Up-walkers and me, your mother. Now come, I see one of our Up-walkers now coming to open the door to let us in to eat."

The three cats made their way into the Up-walker den, with the mother taking the lead and the two kits walking steadily behind her. Felix looked up at the Up-walker as he padded by. It was a tall creature who walked on two legs, and had no fur other than on their head. They had colorful pelts, and it changed everyday. The Up-walker bent down to pet Felix with his giant ive-toed paw. Felix purred at his touch, then sped off quickly to join his sister and mother.

Felix stared down at his kitty bowl containing his food. It was cold, and mushy, and it made him wonder what the fresh-kill that the forest cats eat would taste like. He had to admit that he was getting rather bored of this everyday and night meal. Yes, it had tid-bits of fish or chicken, but it made his stomach weigh heavily afterwards and it was cold to eat. He turned his head to look at his sister, and he could tell that she was thinking the same thing. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Wishing this was fresh-kill, aren't you?" he joked.

Minnie shook her head, "No, I'm actually not hungry now after the story Mom told us about the wild cats."

"Why?" Felix asked. "Not scared, are ya?" he playfully shoved his sister with his head. "Are ya a scaredy mouse?"

"Of course not!" Minnie playfully shoved back. "I'm just not hungry."

Felix stood in front of the giant see-through walls of the Up-walker's den. It was dark outside, stars shining brightly. A quarter moon was about, casting the back yard in silver light. He could see the forest just ahead of the Up-walker's wooden spiked walls that surrounded their back yard. He stared at the rustling tree leaves and bushes that he could see through the large cracks between the wall's sticks. The ginger tom wondered if there were any wild cats out there in the bushes, watching him just like he was watching the forest. He began to imagine what it would be like if he ever met a forest cat face-to-face. He imagined the forest cat attacking, raking their claws down his sides and sinking their sharp teeth in his neck. He would be able to feel his own blood run down his pelt. He saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, and he jumped, whirling around with his eyes wide.

It was his sister's red pelt. His panting self began to ease his breathing, and he let his standing fur lie flat. "Not scared, are ya?" Minnie teased.

"No, never." Felix replied. Minnie giggled and gently touched his shoulder with the tip of her tail, "Mom says it's time for bed." She lead him to the part of the den where they ate their food. Their cushioned nests were there next to their kitty bowls. Their mother was already in her bed. Minnie and Felix had grown too big to share a bed with her anymore, so they had their own to share. Felix and Minnie climbed inside of their nest and curled up. Their pelts flanked each other, ginger against red. "Goodnight, Felix."

"Goodnight, Minnie."

But Felix didn't go to sleep. He laid there, eyes wide open. He watched as his mother's steady breathing came, signalling that she was asleep, then he waited until Minnie's breathing became the same. It took a while for Minnie to fall asleep though, and he only guess it was because the tale about the forest cats still spooked her. He could scent the thin smell of fear scent coming off of Minnie, and he knew it was because of that reason.

He quietly slipped out of the nest and padded into the other parts of the den until he came back to the see-through wall. Felix sat back down, and stared out of the den. The more he thought about it, the more exciting the life of a forest cat was. No Up-walkers told them what to do, and they ran wild and free. They didn't have to eat the mush that the Up-walkers fed him. They must have a large family, and get lots of attention if they have more cats in their lairs. Felix then imagined himself as a wild forest cat defending himself and lair from another cat. That must've been exciting! He pictured himself swiping paws at the other tom, with his claws unsheathed. He imagined the feeling of triumph and pride that he would feel once he had won the fight. The imagined scene of the battle made adrenaline go through him. If there was an intruder invading the Up-walker's territory, he would surely defend it!

Then, an idea hit him. He'll go check out the forest up close. He'll use the small opening in the front of the den that him and his kin use to get in and out of the house to get fresh air. It won't be like he'll be entering the forest, he just wanted to take a look. If he got caught by his sister or mother, then Felix could just say that he was going to breathe in some fresh air, or wanted to get away from his sister's snores. He waved his tail in excitement, and hurriedly made his way to the front opening. If he'll be quick, no one would know.

Felix slipped out of the Up-walkers' den and quickly made his way to the back yard. In one of the back wall sticks, there was a large hole. He could easily use that to escape and get a good close up of the forest. He padded swiftly through the yard. He could feel the moon's light on his pelt as he ventured his way forward. He finally managed to get to the wooden wall's broken stick, and he squeezed his head through there.

He scanned with his light green eyes the scenery. It was dark, and he could barely make out the dark, shadowy shapes of the leaves. This stretch of forest was large, and it seemed like it went on forever. He tasted the air. He could pick up smells of fresh air and nature, of freshly growing things now that the snow is gone and melted away. He could even pick up the faint scent of cat. Felix was shaking with excitement when he scented cat. So there _were_ such thing as forest cats! He couldn't wait to tell Minnie.

"What are you doing?" Startled, Felix jumped and hit his head on the edge of the hole in the wooden wall's broken stick. He quickly backed his head out of the hole, and looked to see who the newcomer was. It was Minnie. Her red pelt looked really dark in the night, but he could see some color in her pelt because of the moon's light. Her bright green eyes shone, as if the moon itself were in her eyes. "Mama said to stay away from the forest."

"I was only getting some fresh air,"

"With your head halfway out of the hole?"

Felix didn't say anything. "Don't tell Mama, please?"

Minnie padded next to him and crouched down so she could look out of the hole herself. "Don't worry, feather-brain! I ain't gonna tell Ma. Instead, I'm gonna go explore what's in there."

Felix widened his eyes, "Even _I_ wasn't going to step paw into the forest!"

"Well I am,"

"You can't do that, Minnie!"

"Why not?"

"Because the forest cats! What happens if they're in there? You'll be stepping into their territory and they'll tear you to shreds!"

Minnie rolled her eyes. "You're such a feather-brain." She ducked out of the hole and into the forest on the other side.

"Minnie!" Felix hissed.

The red pelted she-cat padded slowly into the bushes, her white paws crushing the wet grass underneath of her. She looked around intensly, alert for any signs of forest cats. She could scent an unfamiliar scent in the air, and she hoped with all her heart that it wasn't a forest cat. Minnie ventured further and further, making sure that the safety of the wooden wall's hole was in sight. She stopped and glanced around, "Felix, you should get in here. It's like I've entered a whole new world or something," she said.

She heard her brother's pawsteps sound behind her, and soon she saw him in the corner of her eye. "What do you make of this place?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it's better than I imagined."

"Even if you can't really see anything?"

"Yes,"

The two cats went sniffing at the bushes, checking out the new scents they were facing. They were always careful not to leave each other, and keep the hole in sight. They explored some more, and when Felix scented something, he paused. "What's that?" he asked. "It smells delicious!"

Minnie scented it too, "I don't know. It kinda smells like mouse!" The two siblings looked at each other. "Forest mouse!"

"But it's too dark to see it," Felix crouched down, peering into the grass.

"Well we can't go back to the Up-walker den with blood all over our claws! Let's wait until morning to catch the mouse,"

"We're coming back in the morning?" Felix asked, shocked. "But that's when Mom's gonna be awake and around us to make sure we won't get into trouble!"

"It's amazing how when nighttime comes how brothers get so frightened and sisters get braver." Minnie huffed.

"I'm not afraid!"

"You should be, Felix!"

"Why?"

"Forest cat! I can smell them!" Minnie ran back to her brother's side. "Let's get out of here!"

Felix could smell it too, but he didn't want to leave. "No way!" he hissed. "If they're coming here, they're getting too close to _our_ territory! I say we stay and fight them if they appear."

Minnie gaped at him. "_Fight_ them? Are you a complete mouse-brain? Didn't you hear what Mama told us today? They have sharp, pointed teeth and claws as long as our tails! They'll rip us to shreds, Felix!"

His green eyes lingered on Minnie's face. "Do you want to help me defend our home, or not? They could enter our Up-walker territory just as easily as we entered theirs! I don't want them to mess with Mom, so I'm staying here to protect her. Now you can stay and help me or go back inside the den and curl up next to Mom with your pelt trembling with fear like the scaredy mouse you are!"

Minnie blinked, then nodded. "I'll stay and fight. If anything happens to you, I'll be here to help."

The two, young, small cats unsheathed their claws. Their fur was bristling, and their hackles were raised. Felix curled his lips into a snarl as the scent became closer. "Go away, forest cat. This is _our_ home!" he yowled. "Go to some other Up-walker den, this one's ours and you ain't gonna step one mud-filthy paw on our territory!" He heard Minnie let out a small hiss.

"Well aren't you two brave?" Three cats stepped out of the bushes. One was a black she-cat with white spots on her fur. She took the lead, followed by a large ginger tom and a brown tom with green eyes. "But you two kittypets better crawl back to your Twoleg before we have to chase you off ourselves."

"Never!" Felix hissed. "This is _our_ territory. Step a tail-length closer and I'll claw your ears off!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Minnie joined in.

The she-cats eyes glittered with amusement. "They have minds like warriors," whispered the brown tom beside her. "I guess not all kittypets are scaredy-mice."

"No, Firestar use to be a kittypet, remember?" murmured the she-cat.

"Ah, yes, Firestar. The last of the old generation that had lasted into the new. May he rest with Brambeclaw, Jayfeather, and the others."

"Who?" Minnie asked.

"Doesn't matter, they're on our territory!" Felix hissed.

"Actually, little one, you're on no one's territory. I believe your Twoleg territory ends on the other side of that stick wall you just came through. Our territory ends in the bushes back there." the ginger tom flicked his tail.

"Then why are you threatening to chase us off?" Felix asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Why are you trying to chase _us_ off?" the brown tom asked.

"Because you're too close to _our_ territory! Get out of here!"

"Same to you, young tom." the ginger tom grunted.

Minnie couldn't help but notice that the she-cat's eyes were fixed straight onto the two young cats, but not in hostility, or anger. She could see amusement settle in her amber eyes as well as a strong feeling deep inside her own gut that she was being observed closely. She watched as the she-cat leaned over and whispered something in the brown tom's ear. The brown tom whispered something back, and the feeling inside of Minnie's stomach quickly changed into one of danger that willed her to run like a cheetah back to her mother. She cast a sideways glance at Felix, who was still snarling at the forest cats. She couldn't leave him. He would get himself killed if she did.

The she-cat whispered something to the ginger cat next, and soon, they were all looking at her and Felix. The brown tom stepped forward, and Felix yowled loudly in warning. "Stay where you are," he hissed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to!"

"Oh? I don't think you have the courage to hurt me," teased the brown tom, and he padded casually forward. Felix crouched in a pounce position.

"One more pawstep, and you're history!" Minnie looked worriedly at her brother.

"Felix, no! Please,"

The brown tom stepped closer, and the next Minnie knew, there was a fury of two fighting cats in front of her. Her brother was going to get torn to scraps of fur! "Felix!"

Felix raked his claws down the tom's muzzle. His blood was pounding in his ears as he raced and dashed around the older tom. The older tom was more experienced in fighting than Felix was. When Felix went to go and scratch the tom's hind legs, he got kicked, hard. It sent him rolling across the grass, and he could feel his own blood trickling down his body. He hissed, he couldn't give up! But he felt too weak now, too light headed.

"Felix!"

The brown tom's shadow loomed over Felix. The young ginger tom could feel his gaze sweep over his body. He shivered. The tom was going to end his life for sure! But then there was another scarbble, more hisses and spats sounded the air. Felix raised his head slowly, shaking it gently to rid of the blood that pooled above his eye, and tried to see what was going on.

Minnie was fighting the tom now! She was doing fine, though. She was speedy, and she was quick, but panic still filled her brother's heart. He tried to scramble to his paws, "Minnie!" he raced to help his sister.

Together, the two cats clawed at the tom. Minnie had jumped on his back, sinking her claws into his shoulders. Felix glanced at the other two cats. Why were they not attacking too? He saw a satisfied amusement in the black she-cats eyes, but he couldn't pay attention to that. He turned his attention back to the battle. The tom was trying to throw Minnie off. Felix ran and nipped the brown tom's tail. He yowled angrilly, and whirled around to try and snap at Felix. Felix jumped away just in time, and cuffed the tom's ear with his claws unsheathed.

"What in StarClan is going on here?" an angry voice yowled from the bushes. The three stopped fighting and looked up. Another forest cat entered the scene. He stood behind the black she-cat and the ginger tom. Felix hissed, "You wunna fight too?"

Brown eyes flashed up and met his. "No," came the answer. He then glared at the she-cat, "Splashheart, how could you let Woodwhisker do this? The kittypets didn't stray into our territory. There is no reason to attack!"

The she-cat known as Splashheart bowed her head, "I wanted to see if they are worthy to present to you, Tinystar."

Felix, Minnie, and even the small brown tabby known as Tinystar blinked. "What do you mean present us to you?" Minnie asked. "If you think you can make us into scrapped fur, you're wrong!" Felix agreed, though they both got hissed to silence by Tinystar. Tinystar looked back at Splashheart.

"You don't need to present them to me. I have watched the whole act. I have heard the whole argument. I was watching in the bushes. I'm surprised you didn't catch my scent." Tinystar flicked his tail. "I am disappointed in the three of you, especially you Splashheart. You're my deputy! Leave these kittypets be and go return back to camp!"

"Who are you calling kittypets? Stop hiding behind words and fight!"

Tinystar turned around and stared at Felix and Minnie. The two young cats felt tinier than him under his gaze. "I will not fight you, but I will tell you this. I knew what Splashheart was trying to do. You both are acceptionally good fighters. I have never seen one kittypet fight a full grown and experienced warrior like that, let alone two. The Clan _could_ use more warriors. Any Clan would at this point." Tinystar stepped up to the two young cats. "You two havn't seen the cutter yet,"

'The cutter?" asked Minnie.

"Would you two like to join ThunderClan?"

"Join a _forest cat_'s life?" Felix gasped. He turned to Minnie, "Minnie! We could leave this life and join theirs! No more mushy food, no more being cooped up in only the yard and the Up-walker den! All three of us could live peacefully in the forest and guard each other! Aren't you getting tired of being heavily guarded by our Up-walkers?"

"Three of you? No, I'm sorry. It's only the two of you. I'm not raising a Clan full of kittypets!" Tinystar growled.

Minnie looked at Tinystar, then at Felix. "Are you crazy? I can't leave Mama! She'll be worried sick about us, Felix, if we leave! Why would I leave the warmth of comfort and safety of the Up-walker den? We could've been killed out here, Felix."

"I'm not the one who wanted to go inside the forest,"

"No, but you wanted to stay and fight when I suggested to run!"

"But think about it, Minnie. Wouldn't life me much more exciting as a forest cat than a Up-walker cat?"

"Kittypet," Splashheart corrected. "Right now you're kittypets, and we're Clan cats, and those '_Up-walkers_' are called Twolegs. Clan life will not be easy, little ones. A kittypet life may be more like the one for you two, since you have kittypet roots. I wouldn't suggest joining unless you two are ready to leave your kittypet life forever. To be a warrior, you have to reject the soft like of a kittypet."

"And Mama can't go with us?"

Splashheart shook her head, and Felix looked at Tinystar and the other two toms before back at Minnie.

"I'm not joining," Minnie objected. "I won't leave Mama. Felix, you can't leave us! You're my brother."

"Her decision has been decided. Are you going to reject this offer too, kittypet, or are you going to accept it. This is an once-in-a-lifetime offer, and we have to go back to our Clan soon. We can't wait all morning."

"Morning!" Minnie gasped. How could it be morning this quickly? "Felix, we have to get back to Mama before she wakes up and knows where we've gone to!" The young, red she-cat then bounded through the hole of the wooden wall. Felix swallowed hard, feeling as if a rock was weighing his stomach down. When he heard the Clan cats leave, he spun around quick.

"Wait!" The Clan cats paused and looked over their shoulders at him, their shiny, glowing eyes expecting. Felix padded forward, "I'll join ThunderClan," He saw the ginger tom's eyes narrow, and he lashed his white-tipped tail. "I-I'll join. And I promise I'll leave the soft life of a kittypet, even if that means leaving my Mama."

"That is a big decision, _Felix_. Will you leave even your sister for this life? It is a harsh life in the forest. We have to fend for our Clan, and hunt for the elders and kits, and deal with the harsh seasons. It is a life of harsh survival out there, kittypet. Will you leave even your sister for a life that may not be meant for you?" Tinystar asked, his brown eyes piercing through Felix's pelt.

"I won't leave Minnie, no."

"Then you can't join us, for she has made up her mind."

"But I can change it. I know my sister. I can persuade her to come with me. Give me until tomorrow to persuade my sister. If she changes her mind, we'll both join this Clan of yours."

"What happens if she decides not to go."

"Then I will come with you guys, but she won't."

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave her."

"I gave her a chance. We're not going to be together all our lives, are we? Sooner or later, we'll be separate of each other. What will she do then?"

"Wise words. Very well then, kittypet. I shall give you and your sister until tomorrow at sunhigh to make up your minds. Until then, though, farewell, and may StarClan guide your path." Tinystar bowed his head, and turned around completely and left with his three other Clanmates. Felix saw Splashheart, Woodwhisker, and the ginger tom look back at him before the tips of their tails disappeared in the bushes.

Eyes wide with excitement, Felix gave out a mew of triumph. But he didn't have time to celebrate. He had today and tomorrow morning to convince Minnie to join the Clanlife with him. He gave out a deep, slow breath and turned around to go through the hole. His paws felt heavy has he trotted on through the wooden wall. The moon was already gone, and the sun was starting to peep up over the wooden walls marking the end of the Twoleg territory. He felt tired and hungry, and he had to hurry to change Minnie's mind. _Can't it wait just a little bit?_ he asked himself. _I'm so tired..._ He collapsed in the grass underneath the huge oak tree in the Twoleg's backyard, damp from the morning dewdrops. He closed his heavy eyes, and quickly fell into a world of deep sleep. His pelt was still warm from the battle, also clotted with blood. He gave himself a quick wash to rid of the blood from his coat, and curled back up. His mind was full, but that didn't stop sleep from completely consuming him.


End file.
